House of Lightpath
((This page is in progress.)) The House of Lightpath is a large family of the alliance and not of the alliance. The house originated inside Lordaeron with Commander Daniel Lightpath. The Lightpath's have always been of paladin heiritage and good paladins too. They have been some of the most legendary paladin's in history. What side are the Lightpath's on? It has been known that the Lightpath family has stepped in and out of the alliance, many have become neutral over the years, others have become allies with the horde. Most of all the current leader is Crusader Highlord Tanavar Lightpath, he currently is among the alliance. Though in heart Tanavar is neutral, he serves Varian Wrynn as the leader of Crusaders of Wrynn. Many of the lightpath's serve the crusaders. Then there is the fact that not all of the Lightpaths, are actually Lightpath's! Many are trolls to naga who serve them for deeds that Lightpath's did for them (See Non-Family Lightpath's for more information). They might not even serve the alliance itself. There is a chance that the Lightpath's do not serve either side, no one really knows. Horde Symbol.png WOW Alliance.png Horde Crest.png Alliance.png Horde 64.png Alliance 64.png Regions Controlled by the Lightpath Family The Lightpath didn't always have regions. Many of the family chose to simply be guards or many other things. ((Please say so in the comments if I broke any lore and such here, I have not seen any)) Eastern Kingdoms Regions The region areas controlled by the Lightpath's inside the Eastern Kingdoms are listed here. Lordaeron Region Though the Lightpath's were rich and minorly famous when Lordaeron was still standing, they didn't control much in the kingdom. The Lightpath's controlled a few small farms and villages in both Silverpine Forest and Tirisfal Glades. The villages were unmarked and two were market villages that men and women came to trade at. The other was lost in the trees and worgen ransacked and destroyed it. The farms had many farm hands and farmers who worked together each day and grew some of the best fruit in the kingdom. These were all lost during the attack on Lordaeron sadly. Stormwind Region The Lightpath's don't have much land inside the kingdom of stormwind, but they have some. The Lightpath mainly works inside the city of stormwind itself. But they do have a bit of teritory in the mountains above elwynn where they have many houses and tents. They also control a bit of land right outside of northshire abbey. Inside Westfall the Lightpath family controls a farm or to near the western shore and a small cave which many animals take hold in. Inside Duskwood they have five graveyards, three houses and a tower. Inside Redridge the Lightpath's have a underground base in the southern area with a small camp above it normally inhabited by Gnolls. Plaguelands Region The Lightpath's control a few lost villages inside the plaguelands. There are one or two towers inside the area as well that the family of Lightpath have their right to live in that are controlled by the Argent Crusade. These towers were used by the Lightpath's to keep watch over the plaguelands many years ago, the Argent Crusade took the towers over when the scourge began to attack the Eastern Kingdoms. Kalimdor Regions The region areas controlled by the Lightpath's inside Kalmidor are listed here. Moonglade The Lightpath's have a secret base under the lake in moonglade where their naga family members live. Silithus The Lightpath's hold a base inside Silithus in the eastern area where they brought soldiers to attack the old gods in earlier times. The keep is now deserted. The Barrens In the eastern part of the barrens the Lightpath's had a docks. They used it to make ambushes on the horde at one point. It is now covered with pirates as the Lightpath's left it deserted for five years. Tanaris At one point the Lightpath's had a small tower inside Tanaris so they could connect with their dragon relatives. It was lost when all Lightpath's left it there to fight the Burning Legion. They came back... All they could find was sand, sand and more sand... The Family Tree of Lightpath Non-Family Lightpath's Not all of those who are counted as Lightpath's actually are apart of the family. Many are those who had deeds done to them from Lightpath's that serve them. Many are from the horde, alliance and those against both. For example Lavastone the Hacker is a Soldier of the Lightpath's. List of Non-Family Lightpath's All those who are counted as a Lightpath and aren't of the family, are listed here. *Lavastone the Hacker, Soldier of the Lightpath's *Icering, Brawler of the Lightpath's *Narian, Servant of the Lightpath's *Olnog, Spy of the Lightpath's *Fergold, Warrior of Lightpath's *Tronag, Bull of the Lightpath's Those are the ones in current record, other's are still being learned of. Gallery of Non-Family Lightpath's Below are pictures of those listed here. Lavastone.jpg|Lavastone the Hacker Lavastone the Hacker, Soldier of the Lightpath's.jpg|Lavastone the Hacker Olnog, Spy of the Lightpath's.jpg|Olnog, Spy of the Lightpath's Fergold, Warrior of Lightpath's.jpg|Fergold , Warrior of the Lightpath's Naga Guard.jpg|Narian, Servant of the Lightpath's Icering, Brawler of the Lightpath's.JPG|Icering, Brawler of the Lightpath's Tronag, Bull of the Lightpath's.JPG|Tronag, Bull of the Lightpath's Undead Vs. Lightpath's The Lightpath's are mostly made up of Paladin's. Since the day the Lightpath's and Undead got put in the same room, there has been a hatred between the two groups. Even when the alliance and horde sided with eachother to defeat the Burning Legion. Or when the two groups sided to defeat the lich king. Even when the cataclysm shook the world of azeroth and the two groups sided, fights always happened between the two. The Lightpath's can be blamed for the death of many Forsaken during the attack on the Black Temple. "Oops" Was their excuse. The only time the two groups worked together was the attack on Icecrown. The two groups were so busy killing the scourge, they didn't have time to fight. You see the rage began with this... Forsaken Vs. Lightpath's ((W.I.P.)) Scourge Vs. Lightpath's ((W.I.P.)) Starting Out Commander Daniel Lightpath I was the very first known Lightpath, and is famous among Lordaeronian's for his deeds. Daniel was a paladin. His power over the Holy Light was famous. He began a family, hoping to pass on this gift and have many to love. His wife, Mary, loved the idea. She had always wanted children of her own. It came first with their son, Daniel Lightpath II. They then had a daughter, naming her Mystic. The family of Lightpath was born, reaching four members at the time. Though it grew even larger with the children's children. Daniel Lightpath II Daniel II had became a paladin as he got older. He worked among the guards of Lordaeron and was stronger then his father. Daniel Lightpath.Daniel II married a young mage named Rose at the age of 23. They had three children. One became a magestic mage, who used the holy light to help with her arcane. The other became a ferocious warrior, having not been blessed by the light. 'The names of these children are unknown, for the Daniel II and Rose died 10 years after their youngest was born. And they never let anyone know the names of their children.' Mystic Lightpath ((W.I.P.)) The Death of Daniel I ((W.I.P.)) The Attack on Lordaeron ((W.I.P.)) The Death of the King Moving On ((W.I.P.)) Stormwind, the Kingdom! After the attack, the Lightpath family decided to quit jobs and move south to Stormwind, and it was there the family grew even more. Tanavar Tanavar is a noble Half Elf, still fighting for the Alliance and Silver Hand. Percy Little is known about Percy, he had two sons who happened to be twins, and died in battle. The rest is small. The Jhorn Brothers... Jhornagon, and Jhornacke. They both grew up together, but as they reached teen years both began to dabble in Necromancy. Jhornacke was powerful with it, strongly defeating his brother in spars. Jhornagon looked down on his brother for taking so much time in this magic, as he began to practice inside the ways of Melee as well. Everything changed for Jhorn, Jhornagon's nickname, when he was telling a story to children and one was kidnapped well he turned away... Gallery Tronag, Bull of the Lightpath's.JPG Icering, Brawler of the Lightpath's.JPG Lavastone.jpg Lavastone the Hacker, Soldier of the Lightpath's.jpg House Lightpath Logo.jpg Olnog, Spy of the Lightpath's.jpg Fergold, Warrior of Lightpath's.jpg Naga Guard.jpg Human Blacksmith.jpg Human Guard Silver.JPG Human Kid.jpg Human Paladin.jpg Dragon.jpg High Elf.JPG Jacky Lightpath.jpg Genny Lightpath.JPG Magistrate Jokey.PNG To Be Continued... Lightpath Lightpath Lightpath Lightpath Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes